Many animal owners have had difficulties treating their animals, even with a procedure as simple as applying flea powder or giving the animal a bath. Some dogs are easier to work with than others, but cats have proven to be most difficult. With the increasing spread of Lyme disease throughout the United States, all animals allowed to run loose out of doors must be either dusted with flea powder or dipped in a medicated bath on a regular basis.
Cats are never cooperative for any procedure, and are often impossible to handle when water or topical medication is involved in the treatment.
There have been no means to effectively assist the individual pet owner in providing treatment to his animal. Veterinarians have special tables with means to restrain an animal by a rope at its neck or with straps across the limbs and/or torso. The instant invention bridges the gap between no restraint and complete restraint. It can be used by any animal owner, animal handler or veterinarian. It can also be used with wild animals of manageable size and can make tagging, treating, inoculating and transporting non-domesticated animals much easier.
The instant invention provides a means to fully enclose all of the animal except its head in a flexible waterproof container. An opening in the top permits the introduction of the medication and gives the handler access to the animal's entire body.